1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a horn amplifier, more particularly to a horn amplifier that transforms spherical sound waves to plane sound waves via inner paths, and the plane sound waves are able to lower high-frequency attenuation of outputting sound waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people gradually put their focus on how to promote their life due to raising consumers' abilities, more particularly to leisure life. While at the moment of physical and mental fatigues, listening music via sitting or lying is the best lifestyle for releasing pressures.
Consumers will generally listen to all kinds of wonderful music in concert halls or performance venues, and a general concert hall or performance venue will use horn speakers to play music. Since the horn speaker applies natural physical theories, it is the most advanced speaker compared to other types of speakers. In practice, the horn speaker uses vibrations to produce sound waves and then transmits the sound waves to remote via a corn member so as to let remote audiences listen music very clear.
Although the prior horn speaker is capable of amplifying and transmitting sound to remote, and manufacturers design many different kinds of inner structures in order to promote sound pressures, such horn speakers may cause lowering high-frequency attenuation. Therefore, to design a horn amplifier that is able to increase sound pressure and improve the problem of high-frequency attenuation will be a best solution.